Lovesick Alien
by KittyBatman
Summary: Megamind has a strange sickness where he feels weird whenever he's around Roxanne. Fortunately, she knows exactly why. Roxanne/Megamind fluffiness


"I am extremely confused right now!" Megamind impatiently tapped on the arm of his chair, spinning around boorishly as he examined his lair. Even though Metro City saw him as a hero now, Megamind still preferred his villainous lair.

Megamind caught the sight of Minion during a spin, and climbed up in his chair, poking his head over the top as he peered at his friend. After a moment, Megamind drew a long, exaggerated breath and cleared his throat.

"_I am extremely confused right now!" _Megamind repeated himself, the squeaky noise of the chair resonating through the room.

"And why are you confused, sir?" Minion answered, knowing fully well that's what his boss wanted.

"Well! It's nice of you to ask," Megamind stopped spinning, and stood up. Stumbling around slightly from dizziness, he nearly fell over, but stopped himself just in time. Adjusting the collar of his cape, he walked towards Minion, who was looking at some kind of machine on a large table. "I am confused about Roxanne."

When Minion didn't respond, Megamind scowled, and made a loud "ahem" noise. Minion stopped tapping at the machine with a wrench, and fully turned to face the blue alien.

"Why are you confused about Roxanne?" Minion tried sounding casual, even though Megamind was sort of forcing him to ask these questions.

"Because!" Megamind growled, slamming a fist down onto the table, causing Minion to flinch. "Every time I see her... I feel... _strange_."

"Strange?" Now Minion was genuinely curious. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well... my heart for one," Megamind grasped his chest, a horrified expression forming on his face. "Starts beating very quickly when I see her! I don't understand why... it just starts pounding in my chest so quickly." Megamind looked down at his clasped chest, and began to snarl at it. "I've tried punching it to get it to stop, but it doesn't really help..."

"That _is _weird," Minion tapped his bowl, as if it were a chin. "What else?"

"I start to feel really hot," Megamind mused. "My body starts to feel like I was just thrown into a volcano! And it's annoying, because I wear leather..."

"Go on," Minion nodded, trying to be encouraging to his companion.

"Then," Megamind's shoulders slumped in defeat. "My skin feels prickly! Like pins and needles... or something weird like that. Hot _and _prickly. Do you know how _uncomfortable_ that is?"

"Are you sick, sir?" Minion shrugged in confusion. "Maybe that's it! Oh! I know! You caught a _disease_ from Roxanne!"

"No! You think so?" Megamind backed up, eyes widening. "I mean..."

"Aw," Minion patted him on the back. "It's ok, sir! Roxanne probably has a cure for what's wrong with you. That is if you caught it from her."

"But I don't want to mooch off her medicine," Megamind folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe I can get my own prescription?"

"Yeah, yeah, obviously!" Minion shook his head, a knowing grin on his face. "But you have to ask her what it is first."

"I never knew she was sick!" Megamind began twidling with his thumbs. "Boy, she hides it well!"

"Who hides what well?" That smooth, familiar voice came from the doorway. Megamind quickly spun around, and gulped when he saw her. _His _Roxanne.

_Oh no! _Megamind gulped, looking down at his chest. _Why is it doing this?_

He started to snarl at it again, but put on a large smile when he looked back up at his girlfriend. That sly smile on her face as she leaned against the door's frame, only seemed to worsen his condition.

"Roxanne! Are you feeling okay?" Megamind blurted out, instantly cursing himself for doing so.

"Um... yeah," Roxanne quirked a brow in confusion by his words. "I'm feeling fine actually. What about you?"

"Fan-tas-teek!" Megamind's grin stretched up past his nose. His smile turned into a frown, when he turned from her, mumbling loud enough for her and Minion to hear. "That's weird. I _know_ how to say fantastic. I say it all the time. Fantastic. Fantastic. _Fantastic!_ ...Why did I say it so weirdly?"

"You sure you're okay?" Roxanne's expression changed to one that seemed either confused or worried. "You're acting kind of funny..."

"You _sure_ you're not sick or anything?" Megamind leapt over to her in a flash, and pressed his glove to her forehead. "Your _head!_ It doesn't feel right!" Megamind began to panic, writhing in his own worry.

Roxanne looked at him with that fake unimpressed look that she always did, a small smirk on her face, as she slowly removed his leather glove from his hand. She teased him by pressing his bare palm against her forehead again, smirkin at him, as his eyes widened.

"Oh!" Megamind laughed nervously, absorbing that smooth warmth emitting from her soft skin. He had to admit, he loved the feel of it.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne crossed her arms, that smirk still present on her face.

"He feels sick," Minion answered for his boss.

"Hush, Minion!" Megamind scolded the fish, who only shrugged in response.

"Really?" Roxanne's eyes widened. "That's not good! When did this happen, Megamind?"

"It only happens at certain times," Megamind meekly whispered, cringing slightly when she held his cheeks. She massaged them slightly, which made him heat up even more. "Agh! I'm so confused!" He backed up from her.

"So it has something to do with me?" Roxanne put her hands on her hips, watching him carefully.

"Yeah! He says whenever he sees you, he gets really hot, and nervous, and his heart beats really fast!" Minion chimed in.

"Minion, stop it!" Megamind ran over to his friend, annoyance spread across his face. "You're _embarrassing_ me! Not cool, Minion!"

"But it's true, sir!" Minion backed up from his gangly companion. "I'm just telling her, because she knows what's wrong with you."

"It's called being in love," Roxanne's eyes softened, her cheeks reddening as she spoke.

"_Luck?" _Megamind turned, as he didn't quite hear what she said. "I'm in luck? Why?"

"No, silly!" Roxanne spoke up louder for him to hear. "You are in_ love_."

"I am?" Megamind blinked repeatedly, scratching his head as he spoke.

"Oh! You already know what that means?" Roxanne's cheeks continued to turn a deep shade of red.

"N - uh... of course I do!" Megamind flicked his cape off his shoulders and posed for dramatic effect. "It's not like I don't _know_ anything!"

"But you didn't know what a window was - "

"Quiet Minion! Anyway, I know - "

"Do you need me to explain what it is?" Roxanne tried shielding her cheeks from him.

"Yes, please do," he nodded casually. "I already know what it is, but I would like to hear... your definition of what it is."

"Okay... how much do you care about me?" Roxanne started to smile in embarrassment.

"Um... I'd... um," Megamind looked at her in confusion, not knowing why this was an important question. "I'd... die for you?"

Roxanne's eyes widened, and her lips pursed slightly, expression slowly softening in awe.

"Aw!" Minion interrupted the silence with a cheery smile of approval. "That's so _cute_, sir! My little boy's growing up!"

"What?" Megamind stomped his foot in frustration. "You two know something I don't know, and - and that makes me angry!" He became even more flustered when he noticed the two giggling slightly.

"You care that much?" Roxanne's voice became meek, as she shyly looked at the floor. "So... it's not just me that... feels this way?"

"This is so _cute!" _Minion continued to squeal.

"Okay, now you've both just lost me," Megamind's expression became dull. "Seriously, what is - _MMFTH!"_

Megamind nearly screamed in surprise, when Roxanne walked towards him, pulled him close, and gave him the most affectionate and passionate kiss she could muster up. She felt his limbs droop weakly in her hands, as she gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. Melting into it, he closed his eyes, returning the kiss eagerly, albeit confused. Wrapping her arms around his head, she finally pulled away, and backed up.

"Whoa!" Megamind stumbled back, his own cheeks growing purple in colour. "You've - you've never kissed me like that before! I... I _like_ that!"

"I can't explain what being in love is," Roxanne scratched the back of her head, embarrassed by her rash behaviour. "It's just a feeling you have for someone else... you know?"

"So... if I say I love pineapples," Megamind blinked at her. "I'm saying that... I'm _in _love with pine - "

"No, that's different!" Roxanne corrected him. "I'm talking about being _in love. _To say you love pineapples, is the same as saying you _like_ pineapples. What I mean, is when you love a person."

"Oh! Okay, I get it! Why didn't you say so?" Megamind gushed, a love-sick smile spreading across his face, as he dreamily gazed at her. "I've felt this 'feeling' for you since that whole Metro Man thing a while ago."

"Same," Roxanne kicked herself for being so coy. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous, possibly more vivid than any human's in colour, and she couldn't look at them without melting. Of course, his face as a whole was just as adorable.

"In that case," Megamind's expression became cocky and sly as he playfully bowed. "I _love_ you, Miss Ritchie!"

"I love you too, Megamind," Roxanne grinned, genuinely meaning every word.

"Oh my goodness! I can't stand this any longer!" Minion seemed to be weeping as he ran over to the two, trapping them in a big bear hug. "I love you two _more! _You know that right?"

Megamind, and Roxanne grinned, eyeing each other slightly as they all embraced.

Minion and Roxanne really were like the family Megamind always wanted, and if he could, he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! I still can't get enough of this couple! :)**


End file.
